


Tee Shirt

by brooksiebabe



Category: Janoskians
Genre: F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksiebabe/pseuds/brooksiebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie attends a best friend’s wedding, which she is inclined into happiness and boredom at the same time. But when she found a boy, named Luke, she isn’t so bored, more like fascinated. Everyone knew she liked the affects he had on her eyes. No else one heard the way of his words or the affect they had on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tee Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **** THIS IS JUST KIND OF AN INTRO THINGY, SO ITS SHORT****
> 
> listen to Tee Shirt by Birdie to get the full view of the story :)
> 
> \- xx Kaitlyn

Charlie 

“Charlie! You’re here!” Sari squealed in excitement once I had arrived bright and early on the day of her wedding. I engulfed her in a big hug. “You look beautiful.” I whispered in her ear. She pulled back, looked me directly in the eyes, “You always do.” I added. She gave me a slight curve of her lips. “I guess I have to believe you, you’ve never told me a lie. Thank you.” I smiled back and gave her another quick hug.  
She took my hand and we walked back to everyone else. “Everyone, this is my best friend Charlie!” Sari announced. I waved to everyone, and they waved back. “Here, we need to start on your hair.” Someone said to me. I didn’t ask question, just sat in the gestured chair. Sari wanted her wedding to be nice. Not elegant, nice. So I was having my hair out, with some messy curls through it. I wasn’t going to be wearing any make up, only what normal people wear. My dress was going to be quite short, and cream, kind of. With that, a purple flower crown was to be placed on my head, along with a big bouquet of dark purple and white flowers.  
“You’re the one whose beautiful…”  
Sari stared at me in awe. I laughed. "Whatever, come on."

We walked out to the cars. Sari and I hoped in the first one, and her parents and flower girl, Daisy, got in the other one. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" asked in a serious tone. Sari shook her head quickly this time. "I... love him. I do." she kept repeating this, more to convince herself more than me, I think...  
by the time we arrived at the farm- yes, a farm- it was 9:48am. The wedding was set for 10:10am. The driver, or Tommy, Sari's brother, opened the door. "She right?" Tommy asked me. "Yeah, pre wedding... confusion, shock, denial, happiness. The list goes on. But Gordy is a good guy, she'll realise it, and come around. It's just that she's so young but in her mind, she thinks its right. Don't worry Tommy. She'll be fine."  
"Well you sure know her well." he smiled. I nodded, and pushed pass him. I walked around to the other side of the mustang and helped Sari out.  
"You 'kay now?" I asked. "Let's do this bitch." She smiled.

 

*Insert Wedding Scene*

 

"You may kiss the bride." 

 

 

We all arrived after pictures to the venue. May I add... 6 hours later.

We were all seated, and the food was being served. I guess it was then, when I saw him, that I believed in the possibility of true love, and love at fist sight.


End file.
